Stone of Legends
by BlessYourFace1477
Summary: A Secret Tresure From The Royal Family Is Found. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I Do Not Own the Legend of the Seeker Or Legend of Zelda.

YOU DO NOT HAVE TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT LEGEND OF THE SEEKER, I WILL EXPLAIN IN THE STORY!

Chapter 1: The Return of the Hero of Time

Links POV

It had been 7 years since link had been to Hyrule, and he couldn't wait to get back.

The six sages told link to leave Hyrule for seven years so that time could fix itself. Even though he knew it might be the last time he saw Hyrule, even though every part of him was telling him to stay in Hyrule, he left.

He wondered if things had changed, has zoras domain unfroze yet, has castle town been rebuilt?

There was only one way to find out.

_sorry for a short chapter but I will have a longer one up soon hopefully. Post a comment. Thanks for reading, click in the bottom right hand corner to read the next chapter (if there is another one yet). Bananas have too many a's in them. I'm off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own legend of the seeker or legend of Zelda.

Chapter 2: Fate's knocking

Zelda's POV

It was another boring day in Hyrule for the princess. All she did was sit around and act royal. She wished there was more excitement in her life, like when link was in her life. Those were the days, living on the edge, fighting for her life, not knowing what was going to happen next…..and now here I am sitting on my bed counting the stars in the night sky. 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57…soon losing interest.

What I would do for a bit of excitement, I would dye my hair purple and eat out of date cheese. Yeah I'm that desperate for some fun. But dying my hair purple and eating moldy cheese wasn't going to help me, what I needed was a miracle.

As if on que a guard shouted, "Hey look out there do you see that korki on the horse?"

The other guard replied "That's no korki, he's an adult…should we shoot him?"

Panic struck me and I rose to her feet and yelled to the guards "let him in he's a friend!" after a few seconds of pause the guards put down their weapons, and I prayed a silent thanks to Nayua for having such fast reflexes.

I then lay back down and went to sleep, finally having something to look forward to.

_links POV

I was shocked to see that all of Hyrule had grown so big, they had so many new residents, it was like all of clock town had come to Hyrule!

I would have explored a little bit, but there was one person I had to see first, and I don't know how long it will take to get past all of those guards. -

Hyrule castle was still the same surprisingly, and even more to my shock, there were no guards! Huh, why there are no guards out, it must be my lucky day.

I didn't see any guards on my way to the castle gates, but I took the back entrance anyways. Better safe than sorry, you know.

I did a slow walk up to Zelda's room seeing a guard every now and then. So there are guards up here but not outside, weird.

I approached the bedroom door; silently I turned the knob, and walked inside.

I looked over at Zelda's bed and she was sitting next to impa crying.

What's wrong your highness?

Impa looked at me then said something I was not expecting. "She had a dream last night, about a man in a fire. He did not burn; it was more like he came out of the fire. He said to her "you shall help the keeper." Then burned her back with his hand, he then disappeared into the fire.

So she had a bad dream, what is so bad about that.

Because the marks from her dream are still there. She leaned back and I could see Zelda's back. Well not her whole back just a section that was in a shape of a hand. She had burn marks on her back also in the shape of a hand.

What did the man who did this to you look like?

After all of that crying her voice was a little bit chocked up but I could get the message.

He….sniffle…..had black hair about half as long as mine, with a blood red robe on, and eyes that can pierce through someone's soul.

Princess I have never seen any man like that before.

I have, said impa "his name is darken Ralh; he is a descendant of pierce Ralh.

Impa, maybe you should tell us what happened from the start. Said link

Ok I'll tell you what I know. There once was a powerful family of wizards under the last name Ralh. Their magic was so powerful they became the royal kings and queens for centuries. Soon the bloodline was passed down to a man called pierce Ralh. He was given a prophecy that said he was to give birth to a power wielding tyrant. Not believing the prophecy He had to murder many people to finally have a baby. He named him darken Ralh. His baby grew up and acted nothing his age, all he wanted to do was kill. His father saw his grave mistake when his son attempted to kill him. The father was revived by someone called a lord sith. He saw what his son was doing, so he had some magic done to change his appearance. He then found a mate, he spelled his baby, making him destined to kill his brother darken Ralh.

That is all I know about this story.

Where did you hear about this story impa? Said Zelda

I read it in the sheikah temple next to some stone.

How far have you been in the lost woods impa? Link asks out of the blue

Not that far why do you ask?

Because I saw a temple really far out and now that you told me that story I remember seeing it. Because on it said, "The House of Ralh"

Why didn't you enter it? Said Zelda

Because I was 6 and ½ years old, I didn't have the guts to go in.

Huh, so we have a location, a reason to go, and details about it.

Well if we are going to go we need to leave by first light, agreed.

Agreed, then everyone left the room.

Hope you enjoyed this, thanks for reading. Click in the bottom right hand corner to read the next chapter. I'm off. BOOP


End file.
